Smiling
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: "I can literally hear you smiling." Annie's thoughts always come back to this sentence and she doesn't concentrate on driving her new car. Spoilers 2x16
1. Chapter 1

**Smiling**

* * *

><p>„I can literally hear you smiling." Annie repeated Auggie's words in her head over and over again. He didn't know how much those words hurt her, did he? No he didn't.<p>

"I can literally hear you smiling." Was he serious when he said that? Did Auggie really believe she smiled? What did he say after this? She didn't remember. It didn't matter. From there on nothing mattered anymore. And then he gave her his car. His '67 Corvette. She started to drive, she didn't know where. The empty street was rushing past the tires when she drove as fast as she could. All she wanted was to get away. From him. From his words. As fast as she could.

"I can literally hear you smiling." He was always right about her feelings. Auggie saw her better than any other person did. A small smile spread over her face at this though. A blind guy was better at seeing her feelings than any other person was. He couldn't even see her face. Maybe this was the reason he was wrong this time. Because he couldn't see her. He'd never be able to see her. Did it matter to her? No, it didn't. Not at all. Auggie didn't see her face, her expression when he told her those words. But it was still her Auggie, he always knew how she felt. She didn't quite know how he did it, but he simply did.

"I can literally hear you smiling." Yes, she would be smiling again. But it wouldn't be a real smile anymore. She would fake a real smile when he's around, to pretend everything was fine. But it wasn't. He was flying to Africa, to tell Parker he loved her. He'd tell a woman he loved her. And it wasn't Annie. It never would be. In his eyes everything they shared was a deep friendship, nothing more. Did she read him completely wrong? She truly believed he wanted this, her. Annie had to laugh. She didn't even know he was in a serious relationship with Parker. Not until now. Annie only knew about a few dates. Didn't best friends tell each other such things? Maybe they didn't even share this. But she loved Auggie.

At this thought she had to laugh again. Didn't she promise herself not to fall for a man until she was sure he'd never hurt her? But Auggie managed to creep into her heart and when she realized it, it was too late already. Her heart belonged to a man who wouldn't appreciate it. Auggie didn't even know she loved him and she'd never tell him the truth now. He abandoned her, like everyone did. He wasn't any different.

Annie focused on the road again. Where was she going? She didn't care. She just wanted to get away. As far away as possible. She removed one hand from the wheel, towards her eyes to wipe away the tears that were blurring her view. The sun was setting. How long was she driving already? Thinking about it she decided it didn't matter. What did still matter to her? There was only one answer to her question. Auggie.

"No. Don't let your thought go there again." She told herself. Instead of thinking about Auggie she focused on the landscape rushing by. There were a few trees at the right side of her car, a small river at the left. It looked beautiful, the sun reflecting in the water. But soon the sun was replaced by the moon and stars.

She started the shiver. Was it because the cool wind which was hitting her face or because the emptiness inside her? Once again she wiped away the tears. How many tears could someone cry until there weren't any left? She didn't know the answer and the tears kept blurring her view.

Annie looked around once more. It was quite dark by now. She should turn on the headlights. Suddenly blinding white light appeared in front of her. For a second she was paralyzed. Then the realization hit her. Another car. The other car approached too fast. No, she did. Annie pushed through brake, turning the wheel to get out of the other car's way. She felt her car spin around, heard the jarring of the tires, hers and the other car's. It was like in a movie. Everything seemed to happen slowly, she was watching everything but wasn't able to do anything. A tree to her right came closer and closer and then the car stopped when it collided with it. She fell forward, the seatbelt cutting in her chest, her head crashing into the windshield. From a far distance she heard a scream. After some seconds she realized it was her own.

"I can literally hear you smiling." Rushed through her head once more. She turned her head to look for the other driver, but all she saw was a blinding white light. She felt her consciousness slipping away and the last thing she heard was Auggie's voice in her head: „Smiling."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure about this story yet, so please tell me what you think about it.<p>

I don't own anything...


	2. Chapter 2

Something wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. She didn't want to be here. Where was here anyway? What did she do here? Annie tried to open her eyes, but they didn't work the way she wanted them to work. Her eyes stayed closed. Slowly her sense of hearing came back to her and with this she heard the rhythmical beeping of an ECG. She must be in a hospital. One of her question was answered. Added to the beeping quiet sobs filled the air. Who was crying? It sounded like a woman. Did she cry because of her? What made this person cry so heartbreaking?

She tried to open her eyes again. This time it worked. White light dazzled her view. Blinding white light. Wasn't there something about this light? Would this light go away? After a few seconds she had her answer. Her eyes were able to focus on more than the light. There was a person, a woman, sitting beside her bed. After some time Annie felt the woman squeezing her hand. The woman had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Why did she look so familiar? Who was this woman?

"Annie? How are you doing?" A female voice asked. Looking around in the room she saw a second woman, also blond haired, but her hair was brighter. Looking into icy blue eyes Annie answered:

"I don't know."

"I'll go and find a doctor. We're glad you're back with us again." The woman said and left the room.

Annie looked over the the blond woman sitting beside her bed. She had tears in her eyes, but Annie could see the relief.

"What happened, Annie?" The woman asked.

"I don't remember." Annie answered and squeezed the woman's hand.

"You'll be fine. Joan will be back with the doctor in a few seconds." The woman's voice was gentle and reassuring. Then both Annie and the woman fell silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, no, both just didn't know what to say. The time passed, the only sound coming from the ECG.

After some minutes the door opened again, and the other blonde woman, Joan, entered the room, followed by a dark brown haired doctor.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Klein. How are you feeling, Mrs. Walker?" The man asked with a gentle voice.

Annie thought about his question for a second and then answered: "My chest aches a little and I've got headache, but besides that I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you remember anything?"

Annie looking straight in his eyes, wondering how he could know. "No, I don't remember anything."

"It's understandable that you don't remember anything. Many people with an cranial trauma forget about the accident. Don't worry about it. Added to your head trauma, you've got four broken ribs, your left collar bone is broken and you probably noticed by now your left arm is fractured."

Honestly, Annie didn't notice the cast around her arm yet. It didn't hurt and she was dizzy probably because of some pain killers.

The doctor continued: "You should probably be able to leave the hospital in about five days. After that you should take some time off and give your body time to heal. That would be all right now, you should rest. Do you have any further questions?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you." Annie answered. The man nodded and turned to leave the room. After the door closed Joan walked towards the hospital bed and gave Annie a sad smile.

"I have to go back to the Agency now, call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright…" Annie answered slightly confused.

"You alright?" The other woman beside her bed asked.

"Yes, I'm just thinking." Annie watched the light blonde haired woman turn around and she walked towards the door to leave. The heels clicking. "Wait a second. I've got a question."

Joan stopped, turned around once more and looked into Annie's brown, confused eyes. "What do you need to know Annie?"

"I… Who are you?" Annie's glace wandered from Joan to the woman beside her bed. Both of the woman looked so familiar and Annie knew she should remember them, but she just couldn't. Something inside her head didn't allow her to place the faces.

Hell Annie didn't even know who she was. What was her full name? Was she related to one of the woman? How did she end up here? Where was here anyway? What happened? Why didn't she remember? Why didn't she remember her old life?

"Annie, are you serious?" The woman beside her bed asked.

"Yes, I am. I don't you who you are, I don't even know who I AM!" Annie screamed, tears filling her eyes. "Everything is gone!"

"You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Joan questioned, walking back towards the bed. Annie wasn't able to answer so she just nodded.

"Annie, dear, I'm… I'm your sister, Danielle." The woman beside the bed said. Her voice was filled with concern. "And that's your boss Joan, I think." Danielle moved her hand towards Joan.

"I wish I could stay to explain everything about the work you do, but I really need to head back to the office and I think your sister knows enough for know. I'll talk to a doctor on my way out."

Annie nodded and her sister mumbled a goodbye. Joan rushed out of the room and the door closed behind her.

There were thousands of questions racing through Annie's mind, but she couldn't decide which one was the most important question to ask. Who was she? What was her life like before the accident? How did the accident happen? When did it happen? Why couldn't she remember? Would she ever remember her life again? Who were the most people in her life?

"Annie, what's on your mind?" Danielle, her sister asked. Her sister! She couldn't remember her sister.

"I… There are so many questions, I just don't know _me_ anymore."

Danielle first didn't answer, but her expression gave something away, something that gave Annie hope not everything was lost yet. "Hey, listen to me, you are an amazing person. You'll get through this. It's just another challenge in your life. Everything will be fine again."

"Thank you, Dani."

* * *

><p>AN: Covert Affairs doesn't belong to me...<p>

Did you like this chapter or did you hate it? Was it too confusing? Tell me what you think about it in a review :) thank you


	3. Chapter 3

„Mr. Anderson?" A female voice asked as Auggie passed the security control at the airport in Frankfurt, Germany.

"That would be me." Auggie answered with a smile on his lips.

"Hello, I'm Kerstin Huber, if you don't mind I'll assist you during your layover in Germany until your plane to Eritrea leaves. Do you have any luggage, Mr. Anderson?" Kerstin asked in a very polite way.

"No, just this duffle bag. And please call me Auggie." He answered. Auggie pulled his mobile phone out of his jeans and when he turned it on, he heard an electric voice tell him: "Four missed calls. One new voicemail. "

"If you'd excuse me a second." Auggie told the woman and walked a few feet away.

He pushed some buttons until the electronic voice told him the missed calls and the voicemail came from Joan.

"This better be important." He thought and then listened to the voicemail Joan left.

"Auggie, I know you're on vacation and you're probably somewhere oversea by now, but I thought you might want to know this. Annie had been in a car accident. The emergency doctors just brought her in. I don't know what had happened or how she is doing, but be sure she'll be taken care of. Try to enjoy your vacation, I'll call you when I've got something new."

Auggie just stood there, unable to do anything. Annie had been in a car accident and Joan wanted him to enjoy his vacation. Annie had been in a car accident. His hands began to shake violently. No, this could be happening. She was out in danger every day and always got home safe. She always came back. She always came back to him.

"Mr. Anderson?... Auggie? Are you okay?" Kerstin's voice called from behind, but Auggie almost didn't her hear. Suddenly Auggie felt really weak on his knees and stumbled forward. He was able to catch himself before he hit the ground. Feminine hands pulled him upright again and steadied him, while they led him towards a chair.

"Auggie, are you okay?" Kerstin questioned once more, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Auggie answered immediately. He took his mobile phone once again and dialed Joan's number. Nobody answered. He dialed again. Still no answer. He tried it one last time and received the same answer as before. "You gotta be kidding me." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" Kerstin asked confused.

"Sorry, my boss isn't picking up her phone." He explained. He heard the woman nod in comprehension. After a second he dialed Danielle's number. Auggie waited and waited. Nobody picked up. When Auggie was about to hang up he heard Danielle's voice talking.

"Hello, this is Danielle. It seems like I'm not available right now, so please leave a message and I'll call you back right away."

"Danielle, hi, it's Auggie. I've heard about Annie. Call me back ASAP. Thanks." He left the voicemail and hung up. Then he turned towards Kerstin, at least he supposed he turned to her direction.

"I need to rebook my flight." Auggie said without thinking about it twice. "I need to get back to Washington D.C."

"Alright… I'll see what I can do." Auggie could her Kerstin's confusion in her voice, but luckily she didn't ask questions.

Auggie followed Kerstin through the crowded airport to the reception where Kerstin was talking to the man behind a desk in German. Auggie wished he could understand what they were saying, but all he understood were some words and he wasn't able to reconstruct the conversation. In situations like these it was good to have an Annie Walker beside you, but this time Auggie was all by himself.

He leant his weight slightly on his cane and his thoughts drifted away. He was rebooking his flight back to the U.S without even thinking about it. Parker was waiting for him in Eritrea, he'd be able to see the woman he thought he was in love if he'd get on the plane to Eritrea now and leave. But this would mean he couldn't be there for Annie, he wouldn't even know how she was doing until Joan or Danielle decided to call him back.

Flying to Africa wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Parker. He knew he'd spend his whole time worrying about Annie. Parker was an amazing woman, but she wasn't Annie. The realization hit him like a punch in the face. She wasn't Annie. When did he start to compare the women in his life with Annie? He did it with Liza although she just had been a mission, he did it with Tasha and Auggie was doing it right now with Parker.

"Mr. Anderson? Mr. Anderson?" Kerstin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you just say?" Auggie answered and turned towards the female voice.

"There's an Economy class flight back to IAD at 5.40 pm tomorrow or a first class flight in one hour." Kerstin repeated for Auggie.

"I'll take the first class flight." Auggie answered immediately.

"Alright then." Kerstin answered and turned towards the man behind the desk again.

45 minutes later Auggie was seated in a comfortable first class seat. His folded up cane was placed on a table right beside him. Slowly he pulled his cell phone out of his messenger bag and dialed Joan's number again. Nobody answered. After he hung up he pressed the cool metal against his forehead. Why didn't Joan answer her phone? It's been almost three hours since Joan left the voicemail. Was she still in the hospital with Annie?

Annie. His mind always came back to her. Why? There had to be a reason. Deep inside, he already knew why. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was in love with Annie Walker. He was in love with his best friend. No, he couldn't feel this way for his best friend. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Annie, because he knew there wouldn't be a way out. If he messed up with Annie, he would lose the best friend he ever had, before his accident and after. Annie had too much power over him, even as best friend and he clearly didn't like it to be helpless, but this time he was. He wouldn't survive losing Annie, because he loved her.

* * *

><p>An: I don't own Covert Affairs..<p>

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, tell me if you like it in a review, thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I know I didn't update this story for a while and I'm sorry. But it feels good to write again. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. And thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. So be nice and review this chapter after reading. Thank you. You guys are amazing :*

I don't own Covert Affairs, but I think you already knew this... So read and review :)

* * *

><p>Auggie hurried down the floor towards the reception , his cane swinging in front of him. The messenger bag slung around his shoulder, his travel back in his left hand. He didn't like hospitals, he didn't like them at all. They smelled too clean, they never meant something good. You went to a hospital because you, or your friends are hurt. When he got to the reception he was able to smell roses, a woman's perfume, he guessed. It was a nice distraction from the latex and sterilization.<p>

"Hello, how can I help you?" An old sounding, female voice asked politely.

"Can you tell me how to find Annie Walker?" Auggie questioned. He still didn't know how Annie was doing or what happened to her. During the flight back he tried to reach Joan, who was in a meeting and Danielle who didn't answer her phone. He also tried Annie's number, but got straight to voicemail.

"Annie Walker?" The woman repeated and Auggie nodded. He heard the older woman typing and clicking while she was looking up Annie's name. "She's in room 247. Should I call a nurse to guide you?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine if you tell me how to get there." Auggie answered with a smile. He didn't feel like smiling, but he still did to be polite. The woman just reminded him that he wasn't able to see, never will be able to see again. His thoughts went back to his conversation back to his doctor a few days ago. He couldn't even try to regain his sight. His last hope to be able to see again, destroyed.

"Alright" The woman interrupted his thoughts, "It's on the second floor. Stairs are to your left. Walk down the hallway to your left, turn right at the end and then the seventh door."

"Stairs, left, right, seventh door, room 247." Auggie echoed.

"Yes. Can I do anything else for you?" The woman answered.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Auggie answered and turned around, walking towards the stairs.

Just when he stepped out of the staircase and was about to turn left like the woman told him to do, he heard a familiar voice calling his name from down the hallway. He turned towards the voice and the sound of heels approached fast.

"Danielle?" Auggie questioned.

"Yes, it's me." She confirmed.

"How is Annie doing?" His voice was shaking slightly. Did he really want to know the answer? What happened to Annie? Would she be okay? Danielle didn't answer immediately, so Auggie asked again. "How is she doing?"

This time the blonde woman answered: "She doesn't remember. She doesn't remember her old life, Auggie. Nothing at all."

Auggie didn't respond. Annie didn't remember anything, according to Danielle. Would she remember him? How would their relationship change now? Maybe it was better that Annie didn't remember. So she didn't know that he left her just to be with Parker. Annie didn't know it was his fault that she was in the accident. It was his car after all.

"Uhm, I'm sure you want to see Annie, to make sure she's okay by yourself." Danielle broke the silence as Auggie didn't answer.

"Yeah." Why wasn't he able to form longer answers?

"Come on." He heard Danielle's heels clicking on the floor and hurried to catch up with her. Soon they walked side by side in an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to travel somewhere?" The blonde woman asked when she saw the duffle bag in Auggie's hand. He looked confuse first, but after a few seconds he realized what she was referring to.

"I was in Germany when Joan informed me what happened to Annie and I took the next flight back. I'm coming straight from the airport."

"Oh okay." So Auggie was definitely one of them. She already assumed he worked for the CIA, too, but let's be honest what was a blind guy doing there? She couldn't hold back to ask. "What do you do at the – you know?"

"Making sure Annie comes back home in one piece. But I kind of failed." One more reason to blame himself. It was his job to keep Annie safe. He failed. Big time. He wasn't there for her when she needed him, he wasn't there to help her.

"Thank you for bringing her back all the time. I know Annie, she gets into trouble pretty often, doesn't she?" Danielle sounded really thankful. She didn't know it was his fault her younger sister was here now, did she? No she didn't. Annie couldn't remember what happened. Once again he didn't know what to say and they walked in silence once again.

"Door's right in front of you. I have to get back to the girls now. Bye Auggie."

"Goodbye Danielle, and thank you."

Annie sat in her bed, looking through some pictures Danielle left. It was a strange feeling going through the pictures showing the two sisters playing together years ago. Or Danielle with her daughters. Soon Annie heard Danielle's voice talking to a familiar male voice. Didn't she say she was going back home? And more important who was he? Damn, she couldn't stand the feeling not knowing who someone was, even if she was supposed to know this person. It sucked. Added to the deep voice a steady clicking echoed through the door.

Soon there was a gentle knock at the door and it opened slowly. A brown haired man stood in the doorframe.

"Annie?" He questioned, searching the room for her. It was odd, he definitely should be able see her from his position.

"Yeah, come on in." She answered unsure. How couldn't she remember this man? She was sure she'd never forget a face like his. And the comfort she felt confused her. How could she feel so save with this guy? She didn't know him.

"Hey Annie, how are you?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. He slowly walked towards her bed, his glace focused somewhere over her right shoulder. Then the realization hit her. The handsome man was blind.

"I'm, uhm, fine. The chair's at your 10." She answered him. The smile he offered her took her breath away for a second.

"Habits die hard, don't they?" He said, still grinning. "Oh and by the way, I'm Auggie." He found the chair, sat down and folded his cane. Somehow he managed to look straight into her eyes. Auggie. As in best friend Auggie.

"I remember you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay :D , I finally finished this chapter. I was halfway done when I didn't know how to continue. I know what's going to happen, but I had/have no idea how to get my ideas written down. I'm so glad I can post this chapter now. **

**And a huge thank you for the amazing reviews to this story. They mean the world to me. And a thank you for all who added this story to their story alert or fav. story. I love you all.**

**I don't own Covert Affairs... but you already knew that. **

* * *

><p>"I remember you."<p>

"You… you remember me?" Auggie was confused. How could Annie remember him if she didn't even remember her sister? He should be glad Annie remembered, right? But why was he worried about her remembering him? No, he could answer this question. He had been glad that Annie lost her memory. So he could pretend the accident wasn't his fault. But now, now that she remembered him… now what? Would she abandon him? Well, Annie would have gotten her memory back sometime. He should be glad she remembered something, but it still didn't explain why him of all people. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, no. I… that's not what I meant." She sounded as confused as Auggie felt.

"Care to explain, Walker?" He tried to keep up their usual banter as if nothing was wrong and smiled towards her.

Annie hesitated before she answered. How could she explain what she felt without confusing him? When she didn't answer immediately, she felt a warm hand touch hers gently. It was strange how much comfort such a simple action could provide. "I… I don't remember you as in what you did or we for that matter, but I know who you are. I think I know what a person you are… I know that I can trust you… I know what you meant for me."

"Just that I get it right, you don't remember anything about me, just who I am?"

"Yeah… you could it put it this way." She answered and sighed. Why was it so difficult to explain what she was feeling for him? And could he please stop caressing her hand? The touch felt good, too good. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than his hand.

His words pulled her out of her thoughts. "Well, better than nothing, right? And what a person do you think am I?" His voice was teasing, but still smooth, she was sure she could listen to his voice the whole day. Wait he did ask her something, what was it again? She better should start to concentrate.

"I think you'd always be there for me. And you're cute… and dependable-"

"And when you're feeling low I bring booze?" Auggie interrupted and chuckled. Why did Auggie say this? Somehow it reminded her of something.

"I wasn't going to say that, but now that you mention it… Did you bring me some booze, Cujo?" She teased. All she received as answer was Auggie's laugh.

"What's so funny, mister?" Annie questioned, trying to figure out why everything felt so familiar.

A smile still spread over his face Auggie answered seriously. "We had the almost same conversation when you were on a mission. You compared me with a saint Bernard."

"Can you tell me about them?" Annie asked. When she saw the puzzled look Auggie gave her, she explained. "About the missions. Danielle is great telling me about my childhood and Thursday night dinners and her set ups and everything, but she can't tell me anything about my job. And it seems like work keeps me busy 24/7."

"Yeah, working at the Agency can be a free time killer. But we are keeping the world a little saver and you're good at what you do." Auggie started to tell Annie about her missions, the people from work, their sparring, the late evenings at Allen's Tavern, everything but the fact that he left her for Parker.

"Sounds like we have quite some fun." Annie said after Auggie finished.

"Yeah we do have some fun together." He replied after a moment of considering telling her about everything that happened the last few days. He didn't tell her. Auggie knew he had to tell Annie about Parker someday, but he didn't need to ruin everything right now, did he?

Annie fell silent after his statement and seemed to be thinking. What was she thinking about? Did she start to remember anything particular? After a few minutes of silence, Auggie asked. "Did you fall asleep over there?"

Auggie was pretty sure Annie wasn't sleeping. Her breathing was still a little too fast. He gently squeezed her hand. "Annie, you ok?"

Annie looked down at their clutched hands and then looked back into Auggie's sightless eyes. She saw concern, worry and… fear?

"I…" She started, but she barely recognized her own voice. It was excessively weak and quiet. Auggie leant slightly towards her and titled his head to hear her better. Annie took a deep breath and started again. "I… I don't know but… I think I loved you."

There she said it. She finally named the feeling that was bothering her since Auggie entered her room. Love. Now that she said it aloud, a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt much better now. She felt freer.

When Annie looked at his face, she saw something she couldn't quite place. What was it? Confusion? Surprise? Annie decided it had to be something in the middle.

"You loved me?" Auggie questioned. Did Annie just tell him she was in love with him? Or did he start to hear things that weren't really there? No, she said it. He was sure she did. Hope lit up in him, maybe his feelings weren't one sided. She said she loves him. No, something wasn't right. Annie said loved, past tense. Not loves. Did he miss his chance with her?

"Yes, I… I think I do. Did. Whatever. I… Auggie, I don't know."

Auggie heard a rustle he couldn't place. It sounded like some sort of fabric. Annie was moving. What was she doing? She had to rest.

"Annie? You should lay still. What are you doing?"

First she didn't answer him, but then he got an answer he never expected. He felt Annie's lips gently touching his own. She was kissing him! His mind was racing. Without realizing what he was doing he kissed her back, hesitantly at first. He didn't want to hurt her after all. But the feeling of her soft lips under his sent his mind into overdrive. The kiss became more passionate soon. Too soon she pulled away to catch a breath. He reached out his hand, softly stroking her cheek.

"Wow. That was pretty good." She said after a few seconds.

He mindlessly nodded. "Yeah, wow describes it pretty good." Why was it so hard to think of a halfway smart sentence? "Annie? I think I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything :(

* * *

><p>"Annie, I think I need to tell you something." Those few words left his lips before he could even think about it. Was he really going to tell her about Parker? Now that he found what he was looking for? Was telling her the truth about Parker worth the risk of losing her? He knew she was waiting, waiting for him to say something.<p>

Annie looked at Auggie confused. What did he want to tell her? It seemed to be important. She watched him open and close his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but he didn't find the right words.

"Spit it, Auggie." Annie finally said.

"I…" He had to say it now. Otherwise he would lose his courage. "I… I'm glad you're still alive."

Damn, why couldn't he tell her? He wanted her to know the truth, yet he couldn't say it aloud. He was such a coward.

"I'm glad to be alive." She chuckled.

"No, really I mean it. I don't want to think about what I would've done if I lost you." It was true. He didn't know what to do without Annie in his life. She changed him. She made him better. He didn't make the new agents cry anymore, he didn't take any random girls home anymore. At least not as often as before he met her.

"I'm not going to leave you so fast." She interrupted his thoughts, squeezing his hand.

'But you have every right to leave me. I left you!' His mind screamed. Somehow he managed to smile at her, even though he felt he didn't deserve any of this right now. "Um, maybe I should go, let you rest a bit."

She didn't answer, but Auggie felt her tensing slightly. "Annie, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but would you mind staying with me?"

He didn't expect that. "Um, yes sure. I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to."

"Thank you."

He smiled and they fell in a comfortable silence. He just listened to her breathing. Wondering once again what she looked like. No, he couldn't bother with this anymore. He'd never be able to see again. Her breath slowed and Auggie guessed she fell asleep.

Auggie suddenly jerked awake when heard a quiet knock and the door opening. He must have fallen asleep listening to Annie's breathing. Someone entered the room.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave." A woman said.

"I'm sorry, but I won't go anywhere. I promised her to stay and I won't leave her side, until she tells me." Auggie tried to convince her, standing up straight. Being as imposing as possible.

"I… I… um I'm going to talk to the staff, so they won't bother you again." The nurse said, sounding a little sacred.

"Thank you." Auggie answered in his sweetest voice and sat back down, reaching for Annie's hand.

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee woke Auggie the next morning. His back was aching from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair.<p>

"Morning, Auggie." A female voice said. The voice sounded familiar. His still sleepy head couldn't place the voice as fast as he normally would.

"Morning, Danielle." Auggie answered, sitting up straighter. His sore muscles were protesting at the sudden movement. "What time's it?"

"It's about 9 am. You alright?" Danielle questioned concerned. "Maybe you should head home, get some sleep in a real bed, eat something, you know."

"No, I'm fine. I told Annie I'd stay here, so I will. But could you do me a favor and tell me where the bathroom is?" He didn't like asking for help, but sometimes it was necessary. Of course he could walk around the hospital until he found a bathroom, but asking was faster.

"Um, yeah, sure. Do you want me to lead you?" Danielle was still not comfortable leading Auggie, she was afraid she would run him into anything or anyone.

"It's alright, I'll be fine if you just tell me where to go." Auggie said, sensing Danielle's discomfort.

Auggie disappeared after Danielle told him where the bathroom was located. Only a few minutes after the door closed behind Auggie they opened again, a doctor and a nurse appearing. They checked Annie's vitals and left again. After they were gone Danielle was alone with her sister, wondering about Annie's and Auggie's relationship.

When she entered Annie's room this morning Danielle found Auggie asleep in the hospital chair, his hand intertwined with her sisters. Danielle smiled, thinking about the conversation she had with Annie a few days ago.

The door opened again and Auggie entered, pulling Danielle out of her thoughts. He changed his clothes, he looked more awake and he had a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

"Did I miss anything?" He teased, a grin spread over his face.

"No, you didn't." Danielle said seriously.

They talked about unimportant things until Annie awoke, glad to see Auggie was still there. Danielle had to leave after an hour, which left Annie and Auggie chatting and teasing for most of the day. Auggie only left Annie's side to get new coffee.

The thought about Parker and Eritrea still in his mind, Auggie managed to act as normal as possible around Annie, not that she would notice if he behaved differently. Sometime in the evening the guilt eating him got too much for Auggie to bear and he started again. "Annie I need to tell you something."

He paused, thinking about how to continue. "It's my fault you're here, without memory. It's my fault-"

"No, it's not." Annie interrupted him. "You didn't drive the other car, did you?"

"Just listen to me, okay? I gave you my car, ready to leave for Africa to be with another woman. You wanted to talk to me about something important, I just shut you out. I wanted to go and never come back. I wanted to leave my past behind, move forward. I was looking for happiness, I didn't realize I already had everything I was looking for. I didn't realize what was right in front of me. I left and the next thing I know is I'm standing at the airport in Germany learning you were in an accident. I'm sorry Annie."

Auggie felt better, now that he told Annie everything. She would understand right? But Annie didn't respond. She didn't say anything and Auggie grew anxious. Did he do the right thing? She would understand, would she?

Finally she spoke. "I… I'm tired. I'll try to sleep."

* * *

><p>Yay, I finally finished this chapter :)<p>

What do you think about it? Tell me in a **review**. Thaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Covert Affairs...

* * *

><p>"I… I'm tired. I'll try to sleep."<p>

Annie turned away from Auggie and closed her eyes. Images from a parking garage were running through her head. Now that she started to remember something she wasn't sure she wanted to remember anymore. What should she do now? Auggie admitted he basically left her for another woman. He wouldn't be here if she didn't have an accident. Thinking about Auggie and wherever they stood now Annie fell asleep.

"_I can literally hear you smiling." Rushed through her head. "I'm happy without you. You don't need me. Neither do I need you." Suddenly it was just her and the road again. The sky was getting darker and darker. Cool wind was tousling her hair and sent shivers down her body. Headlights of another car appeared right in front of her. _

Annie screamed and opened her eyes. Her hospital room was filled with light.

"Annie, hey, you okay?" A woman asked.

After a few seconds she was able to place the voice and answered. "Yes, Danielle, I'm fine. Just a dream." Annie's eyes finally adjusted to the light and she saw her sister sitting beside her bed. In Auggie's chair. The chair her best friend didn't leave for days. Now he was gone. He left her. Again. Maybe she shouldn't have been so foolish and expected him to be there after the way she treated him the night before.

"I sent Auggie home when I came this morning." Danielle said when she sensed her sisters' change in mood. "The boy looked like he didn't sleep or eat in days. Although I believe he won't be gone long. He cares about you."

A knock on the door made both women look up. The door opened and Doctor Klein entered, followed by a nurse.

"Hello Ms. Walker, how are you doing today?" Doctor Klein asked.

"I'm fine, I guess." Annie answered.

Doctor Klein nodded and started to check Annie's vitals. The nurse scribbled something down on a paper and left the room only to come back with a tray filled with food seconds after.

"Any memories yet?" the doctor wanted to know.

"I… I think I partly dreamt about the accident and I have some pictures in my mind from the hours before, I think." Annie answered. Danielle looked at her sister in shock. Why didn't Annie tell her before?

"That's great. I think you should be able to go home tomorrow, unless there are any complications today." The man informed her with a smile and then left with the nurse in tow.

Danielle and Annie spent the following 20 minutes talking about Chloe and Katia and Danielle's catering business, while Annie ate her breakfast.

"Anyway, I should get going. I have to prepare food for a birthday." Danielle said and stood up. "I'll come by later this evening again, or tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see you then." Annie said, smiling up at her sister.

When Danielle left, she passed Auggie walking towards Annie's room.

"Hey Auggie." She greeted, laying her hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Danielle." He said with a smile, before continuing his walk towards Annie's room. He stopped in front of her door. What if Annie didn't want to see him? Maybe he should turn around and walk away. No, he ran away once he wouldn't do it again. Taking a deep breath he knocked. Opening the door he slowly stepped forward.

"Can I come in?" Auggie asked, standing in the doorway uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure." Annie replied nonchalant. "Why do you even ask?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you didn't want to see me after the way I treated you." He explained, walking up to her.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you should go." She said her tone serious.

Auggie felt like Annie punched his guts. He took a step back. "I-" He started, but Annie interrupted him.

"Auggie! I'm kidding. ."

"You don't play fair. You forget I can't read your facial expression when you say something like this."

"Sorry." Annie chuckled. "But who said my face wasn't as serious as my words?"

"Touché. Anyway, I brought you something." He said, handing her a plant. "It's a ficus. I thought after-"

He was interrupted by Annie again. "After killing my ficus during my vacation in Stockholm?" She finished his sentence, pictures of her and Auggie and her now dead ficus in her mind.

"You remember?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do. Not everything yet, of course, but it's coming back. The doctor said I probably can leave tomorrow."

"That's great, Annie." Auggie said.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Both knew what needed to be talked over, still they avoided it. None of them wanted to be the first who brought up the conversation about their relationship.

"What about us?" Auggie finally asked.

"What about us?" Annie replied.

"Where do we stand, Annie? You know what I'm talking about. I did a huge mistake, but I know what I want now. You. But I'm afraid. Nothing's ever been that important to me before. I don't want to lose you."

Instead of answering Auggie Annie sat up, leaning forward and kissing Auggie softly. She pulled back after a few seconds. "I don't want to lose you either, Auggie. That's why I'm going to ask this. If we do this I want to do it right. I don't want to rush into this relationship. Can we take this slow please? And please promise me, we will stay friends whatever happens to us, wherever this leads us."

"I think I'll be fine with this." Auggie said kissing Annie gently. When their kiss broke he rested his forehead against hers, smiling happily.

"Auggie?" Annie asked after a few minutes. "Didn't Dani tell you to sleep? You look tired."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll catch up on that when you're released. And sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up this morning."

"I thought you left me again when I saw Danielle sitting in your chair." Annie admitted.

"Annie, listen to me carefully. I won't leave you. Never again. Do you understand me? I won't go anywhere without you."

"I'm glad about this, because I won't let you go anywhere." She whispered.

"I can literally hear you smiling." Auggie said and it was true this time. Annie smiled. She knew she would be fine.

The End.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I couldn't think of a different ending for this story, so tell me what do you think about it? I hope you enjoyed reading this story :)<p>

And a huge thank you for everyone who read this and stuck with me. I love you guys

Please leave a final review :) Thanks


End file.
